Playable Characters (Ultimate Showdown)
LINK TO SUPER ARC ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN'S MAIN PAGE!! 'Character List' 'Returning Veterans' Ant-Man.png| Ant-Man (Ant-Man) Asuka2.png| Asuka (Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls) Bell_Cranel.png| Bell Cranel (DanMachi) Bruce_Lee.png| Bruce Lee (Golden Gate Girl) Derpy_Hooves.png| Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Dödis.gif| Dödis (En Dag i Livet) Eric_Sykes.png| Eric Sykes (Orders are Orders) Fiolina_Germi.png| Fiolina Germi (Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II) Freud_StreamPNG.png| Freud Stream (The Horse Show) George_of_the_Jungle2.jpg| George of the Jungle (George of the Jungle (1997)) Harmonica2.png| Harmonica (Harmonica's Equestrian Journey) Hawkeye.png| Hawkeye (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Homura.png| Homura (Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls) Jar_Jar_Binks.png| Jar Jar Binks (Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) Josuke_Higashikata.png| Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) Krtek.png| Krtek (How the Mole Got His Trousers) Master_HiSing.png| Master HiSing (Crazy Safari - The Gods Must Be Crazy III) Replacement DLC The_Flat_Man.png| Matt Phlatt (Flatworld) Michael_Bay.png| Michael Bay (Bad Boys) Mr._Burns.png| Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) Myotismon.png| Myotismon (Digimon Adventure 01) Natural-Cure.png| Natural Cure (Harmonica's Equestrian Journey) Ochaco_Uraraka2.png| Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) Peashooter.png| Peashooter (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare) DLC Predator2.png| Predator (Predator) Probe_Ike_Newton.png| Probe Newton (Alien Planet) Q2.jpg| Q (Star Trek: The Next Generation) Rainbow_Dash(EQG_2).png| Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Reg.png| Reg (Noah's Island) Rémi_Gaillard.png| Rémi Gaillard (Youtube - Rémi GAILLARD) Rexxar2.png| Rexxar (Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne) Rorschach.png| Rorschach (Watchmen) Scarecrow.png| Scarecrow (Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 1) SmoothDude-77-2.png| SmoothDude(77) (Youtube - SmoothDude77) Team_Aqua_Admin_Thamill.png| Team Aqua Admin Thamill (Youtube - TyrantitarTube) The_Miz2.png| The Miz (World Wrestling Entertainment) Vegeta2.png| Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) Yoshikage_Kira.png| Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) Yukino_Agria.png| Yukino Agria (Fairy Tail) 'Former Cut Characters' The definition of a "former cut veteran" is a character that were playable in the original Super ARC Bros. Brawl, who did not make it into Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017. But then made it over to Super ARC Ultimate Showdown, this does not include veterans that were replaced and later brought back for one reason or another. Achmed_Frollo.png| Achmed Frollo (The Frollo Show) Jason_Voorhees2.png| Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Medaka_Kurokami.png| Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) Replacement DLC 'Former Special Features' Larvell_Jones.png| Larvell Jones (Police Academy) Psy.png| Psy (Psy from the Psycho World) Yumi2.png| Yumi (Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus) Psy counts as a "Special Feature" because he was turned into one during the development of Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017, in order to make room for Bell Cranel and Shaquille O'Neal. 'Newcomers' Ass_Kicker.png| Ass Kicker (CD-I Pokémon Tournament) DLC Asterix_&_Obelix.jpg| Asterix & Obelix (Asterix & Obelix take on Caesar) Replacement DLC Beerus.png| Beerus (Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods) BlackWarGreymon.png| BlackWarGreymon (Digimon Adventure 02) Blue.png| Blue (Jurassic World) Erza_Scarlet.png| Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) Replacement DLC Genji.png| Genji (Overwatch) George_W._Bush.jpg| George W. Bush (The Republican Party) Replacement DLC Gul'dan.png| Gul'dan (Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness) Han_Solo.png| Han Solo (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) Jonathan_Joestar.png| Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood) Lord_Tirek.png| Lord Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) DLC Maud_Pie2.png| Maud Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Mickey_Mouse.png| Mickey Mouse (Steamboat Willie) Mike_Tyson.jpg| Mike Tyson (World Boxing Council) Otto_Günsche.png| Otto Günsche (Der Untergang) Pink_Elephant.png| Pink Elephant (Dumbo (1941)) Popeye.png| Popeye (Thimble Theatre) Queen_Chrysalis2.png| Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Rinnie.png| Rinnie (DeviantART) DLC Rocket_Raccoon.png| Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy) Sid.png| Sid (Ice Age) Sunset_Shimmer.png| Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Suu2.png| Suu (Monster Musume) Tai_Lung.png| Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) DLC Taichi_and_Agumon.png| Taichi & Agumon (Digimon Adventure 01) DLC The_Grinch.jpg| The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) The_Thief.png| The Thief (Flatworld) Ultron(animated).png| Ultron (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Universe_3_Robots.png| Universe 3 Robots (Dragon Ball Super) Xixo_the_Bushman.gif| Xi (The Gods Must Be Crazy) Replacement DLC Yttjoff_den_Magiska_Sälen.jpg| Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen (Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen) Zul'jin.png| Zul'jin (Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness) 'Guest Characters' Kirby_New_Render.png| Kirby (Kirby's Dreamland) DLC 'Character Related Stuff' 'Character Unlock-Criteria' Not all the characters in the game are avalible the moment the player first boots up the game. These characters have to be unlocked the player, by beating classic mode with a certain character and then defeating the unlockable character on the Battlefield-version of a pre-decided stage. Similar to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, if a player fails to defeat the character when trying to unlock it. When 15 minutes has passed since the unlock-attempt failed, a special button will appear on the menu. Allowing the player to try unlocking the character again. 'Character Alignments' 'Babalities & Quitalities' Babalities returns to Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 and are activated in the same way. The move allows players to turn an opponent into an infant version of the character. This infant version is often wearing a diaper, although sometimes he or she is wearing pants or other lower-body clothing. Regardless, the regressed character's attire is basically a miniature version of the clothes he or she wore when fully-grown, complete with smaller versions of his or her accessories. To perform a Babality, the player must enter the "Konami-code" right after a match ends: Up - Up - Down - Down - Left - Right - Left - Right - B''' - '''A - START! If the player succeeds in entering the code correctly, then the opponent (if the battle was one-on-one) or the opponent that received "second-place" in a multiplayer match will be transformed into a baby after the announcer has announced the winner of the battle. Then after the "Babality-animation" has been played, pastel colored, lettered building blocks fall from the top of the screen and spell out "BABALITY" as a short lullaby plays. However, if a character is getting "Kruel KO'ed", then that character cannot be turned into a baby. The Quitality is a newer finishing move that was introduced into the Mortal Kombat franchise in Mortal Kombat X. In order for a Quitality to occur when during an online game, one of the players would quit the match mid-game before allowing the game to finish. The player that quitted out mid-game during an online match would immediately cause that player to get launched into the background and explode in a similar manner to When Master Core is ultimately defeated in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U & 3DS, thus letting the other player to receive an automatic win as the screen goes white. When the player explode, the character that it played as will have a unique quote. Expressing its disappointed by the rage-quit or simply comment the situation, before being launched away. If this occur and more then two people are playing in the match, then the game will calculate the positions of the other players based on their performance during the battle. Such as how many KO's they made, how much damage they have received and so on. 'Three people's Opinion Level' Similar to Carlos Trejo's hate-list in Super Smash Bros. Lawl. Three different characters (two playable characters and a prelude boss) has a list where all the playable characters are ranked. One of which is Natural Cure who has a list where the playable cast are listed in the order she likes them instead of hating them. She ranks her friends in a similar way to how friends are ranked in Pokémon Go. With the lowest rank being "Enemy" while the highest being "Best Friend". However for some characters, Natural Cure leaves a comment about the character in question. Either alongside the rank or instead of one. 'Natural Cure's Friend List' & The Grinch's Hate-List 'Thanos' Finger Snap-List' If Thanos managed to gather all the Infinity Stones and snapped his fingers. Then these characters would survive and these characters would not. Characters that are linked together (like Bush & Kerry and Universe 3 Robots) counts as one entity in this case. This list only includes the playable characters and not any of the Bosses, Assist Trophies, Pokémon and other characters. 'Josuke Higashikata Hair-Insults' If Josuke Higashikata gets attacked by an opponent while he is performing his Down B. Then the opponent will make a snarky, insulting or just a questioning comment about Josuke's hair, which will make him really mad. He even gets mad at characters that normally cannot talk, such as Probe Newton and Peashooter List of Hair-Insults: 'Smash Gamer Assist Trophy Quotes' When Smash Gamer is summoned as an Assist Trophy and just before he is about to leave, he will comment on the character he is helping. Usually in a sarcastic manner, though he does have a supportive side and a strict stance on evil-doers. Smash will sometimes make references to other things related to the character that summoned him. Some of these have been changed from how they were in their movesets. Just like in the MLP-headcannon he originates from, he is voiced by Nolan North. 'MEMES' Every single playable character in the game will have at least one meme dedicated to him/her. This is the complete list of all the memes as of now. This doesn't include the other memes that were uploaded at the same time, such as the "cat-memes" that was uploaded along the meme of Snow Shine. Unlike all other lists, the characters are listed in the order they were revealed in and not in an alphabetical order. Harmonica_meme_(1).jpg| Harmonica meme (1) Harmonica_meme_(2).jpg| Harmonica meme (2) Harmonica_meme_3.jpg| Harmonica meme (3) Natural_Cure_(meme).jpg| Natural Cure meme Jonathan_Joestar_meme_(1).jpg| Jonathan Joestar meme (1) Jonathan_Joestar_meme_(2).jpg| Jonathan Joestar meme (2) Jonathan_Joestar_meme_(3).jpg| Jonathan Joestar meme (3) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(1).jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (1) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(2)2.jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (2) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(3).jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (3) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(4).jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (4) Yoshikage_Kira_meme_(1).jpg| Yoshikage Kira meme (1) Yoshikage_Kira_meme_(2).jpg| Yoshikage Kira meme (2) Yoshikage_Kira_meme_(3).jpg| Yoshikage Kira meme (3) Yoshikage_Kira_meme_(4).jpg| Yoshikage Kira meme (4) Jason_Voorhees_meme_(1).jpg| Jason Voorhees meme (1) Jason_Voorhees_meme_(2).jpg| Jason Voorhees meme (2) Predator_meme.jpg| Predator meme Scarecrow_Meme_(1).jpg| Scarecrow meme (1) Scarecrow_meme_(2)REMAKE.jpg| Scarecrow meme (2) Ultron_meme_(1).jpg| Ultron meme (1) Ultron_meme_(2).jpg| Ultron meme (2) Hawkeye_meme.jpg| Hawkeye meme Maud_Pie_meme_(1).jpg| Maud Pie meme (1) Maud_Pie_meme_(2).jpg| Maud Pie meme (2) Maud_Pie_meme_(3).jpg| Maud Pie meme (3) Derpy_hooves_meme_1.jpg| Derpy Hooves meme (1) Derpy_hooves_meme_2.jpg| Derpy Hooves meme (2) Derpy_hooves_meme_3.jpg| Derpy Hooves meme (3) Popeye_meme_(1).jpg| Popeye meme (1) Popeye_meme_(2).jpg| Popeye meme (2) Popeye_Meme_(3).jpg| Popeye meme (3) Bruce_Lee_meme_(1).jpg| Bruce Lee meme (1) Bruce_Lee_meme_(2).jpg| Bruce Lee meme (2) Yumi_meme_(1).jpg| Yumi meme (1) Yumi_meme_(2).jpg| Yumi meme (2) Yumi_meme_(3).jpg| Yumi meme (3) Asuka_meme_(1).jpg| Asuka meme (1) Asuka_meme_(2).jpg| Asuka meme (2) Asuka_meme_(3).jpg| Asuka meme (3) Homura_meme.jpg| Homura meme (1) Homura_meme_(2).jpg| Homura meme (2) Otto_Günsche_meme_(1).jpg| Otto Günsche meme (1) Otto_Günsche_meme_(2).jpg| Otto Günsche meme (2) Rorschach_meme.jpg| Rorschach meme Pink_Elephant_meme_(1).jpg| Pink Elephant meme (1) Pink_Elephant_meme_(2).jpg| Pink Elephant meme (2) George_of_the_Jungle_meme.jpg| George of the Jungle meme Mike_Tyson_meme_(1).jpg| Mike Tyson meme (1) Mike_Tyson_meme_(2).jpg| Mike Tyson meme (2) The_miz_meme.jpg| The Miz meme (1) The_Miz_meme_(2).jpg| ' The Miz meme (2)' The_Grinch_(TV)_meme.jpg| The Grinch meme (1) The_Grinch_meme_(2).jpg| The Grinch meme (2) Psy_meme.jpg| Psy meme Rémi_Gaillard_meme.jpg| Rémi Gaillard meme (1) Rémi_Gaillard_meme_2.jpg| Rémi Gaillard meme (2) Remi_Gaillard_meme_(3).jpg| Rémi Gaillard meme (3) Genji_meme_(1).jpg| Genji meme (1) Genji_meme_(2).jpg| Genji meme (2) Fiolina_Germi_meme.jpg| Fiolina Germi meme Zul'jin_meme_(1).jpg| Zul'jin meme (1) Zul'jin_meme_(2).jpg| Zul'jin meme (2) Zul'jin_meme_(3).jpg| Zul'jin meme (3) Zul'jin_meme_(4).jpg| Zul'jin meme (4) Rexxar_meme.jpg| Rexxar meme (1) Rexxar_meme_(2).jpg| Rexxar meme (2) Achmed_Frollo_meme_(1).jpg| Achmed Frollo meme (1) Achmed_Frollo_meme_(2).jpg| Achmed Frollo meme (2) SmoothDude-77--meme.png| SmoothDude77 meme Universe_3_Robots_meme.jpg| Universe 3 Robots meme Vegeta_meme.jpg| Vegeta meme (1) Vegeta_meme_(2).jpg| Vegeta meme (2) The_Theif_meme_(1).jpg| The Thief meme (1) The_Thief_meme_(2).jpg| The Thief meme (2) The_Thief_meme_(3).jpg| The Thief meme (3) The_Flat_Man_meme.jpg| Matt Phlatt meme (1) Matt_Phlatt_meme.jpg| Matt Phlatt meme (2) Han_Solo_meme.jpg| Han Solo meme Jar_Jar_Binks_meme.jpg| Jar Jar Binks meme (1) Jar_Jar_Binks_meme_2.jpg| Jar Jar Binks meme (2) Jar_Jar_Binks_meme_(3).jpg| Jar Jar Binks meme (3) Q_meme_(1).jpg| Q meme (1) Q_meme_(2).jpg| Q meme (2) Q_meme_(3).jpg| Q meme (3) Q_meme_(4).jpg| Q meme (4) Sunset_Shimmer_meme_(1).jpg| Sunset Shimmer meme (1) Sunset_Shimmer_meme_(2).jpg| Sunset Shimmer meme (2) Sunset_Shimmer_meme_(3).jpg| Sunset Shimmer meme (3) Sunset_Shimmer_meme_(4).jpg| Sunset Shimmer meme (4) Rainbow_Dash_meme.jpg| Rainbow Dash meme (1) Rainbow_Dash_meme2.jpg| Rainbow Dash meme (2) Rocket_Raccoon_meme_(1).jpg| Rocket Raccoon meme (1) Rocket_Raccoon_meme_(2).jpg| Rocket Raccoon meme (2) Rocket_Raccoon_meme_(3).jpg| Rocket Raccoon meme (3) Ant-Man_meme_(1).jpg| Ant-Man meme (1) Ant-Man_meme_(2).jpg| Ant-Man meme (2) Ant-Man_meme_(3).jpg| Ant-Man meme (3) Blue_meme_(1).jpg| Blue meme (1) Blue_meme_(2).jpg| Blue meme (2) Michael_Bay_meme_(1).jpg| Michael Bay meme (1) Michael_Bay_meme_(2).jpg| Michael Bay meme (2) Michael_Bay_meme_(3).jpg| Michael Bay meme (3) Sid_meme_(1).jpg| Sid meme (1) Sid_meme_(2).jpg| Sid meme (2) Mr._Burns_meme.jpg| Mr. Burns meme Larvell_Jones_meme_(1).jpg| Larvell Jones meme (1) Larvell_Jones_meme_(2).jpg| Larvell Jones meme (2) Eric_Sykes_meme.jpg| Eric Sykes meme (1) Eric_Sykes_meme_2.jpg| Eric Sykes meme (2) Suu_meme_(1).jpg| Suu meme (1) Suu_meme_(2).jpg| Suu meme (2) Suu_meme_(3).jpg| Suu meme (3) Suu_meme_(4).jpg| Suu meme (4) Bell_Cranel_meme_(1).jpg| Bell Cranel meme (1) Bell_Cranel_meme_(2).jpg| Bell Cranel meme (2) Ochaco_Uraraka_meme.jpg| Ochaco Uraraka meme (1) Ochaco_Uraraka_meme_2.jpg| Ochaco Uraraka meme (2) Beerus_meme_(1).jpg| Beerus meme (1) Beerus_meme_(2).jpg| Beerus meme (2) Beerus_meme_(3).jpg| Beerus meme (3) Yukino_agria_meme_1_by_arcgaming91-dbwwdad.jpg| Yukino Agria meme (1) Yukino_Agria_meme_(2).jpg| Yukino Agria meme (2) Yukino_Agria_meme_(3).jpg| Yukino Agria meme (3) Yttjoff_den_Magiska_Sälen_meme_(1).jpg| Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen meme (1) Yttjoff_den_Magiska_Sälen_meme_(2).jpg| Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen meme (2) Yttjoff_den_Magiska_Sälen_meme_(3).jpg| Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen meme (3) Dödis_meme_(1).jpg| Dödis meme (1) Dödis_meme_(2).jpg| Dödis meme (2) Dödis_meme_(3).jpg| Dödis meme (3) Freud_Stream_meme.jpg| Freud Stream meme Gul'dan_meme_(1).jpg| Gul'dan meme (1) Gul'dan_meme_(2).jpg| Gul'dan meme (2) Probe_Newton_meme_(1).jpg| Probe Newton meme (1) Probe_Newton_meme_(2).jpg| Probe Newton meme (2) Team_Aqua_Admin_Thamill_meme.jpg| Team Aqua Admin Thamill meme BlackWarGreymon_meme_(1).jpg| BlackWarGreymon meme (1) BlackWarGreymon_meme_(2).jpg| BlackWarGreymon meme (2) BlackWarGreymon_meme_(3).jpg| BlackWarGreymon meme (3) Myotismon_meme.jpg| Myotismon meme (1) Myotismon_meme_(2).jpg| Myotismon meme (2) Myotismon_meme_(3).jpg| Myotismon meme (3) Mickey_Mouse_meme_(1).jpg| Mickey Mouse meme (1) Mickey_Mouse_meme_(2).jpg| Mickey Mouse meme (2) Krtek_and_Panda_meme.jpg| Krtek meme Reg_meme.jpg| Reg meme (1) Reg_meme2.jpg| Reg meme (2) Queen_Chrysalis_meme_(1).jpg| Queen Chrysalis meme (1) Queen_Chrysalis_meme_(2).jpg| Queen Chrysalis meme (2) Queen_Chrysalis_meme_(3).jpg| Queen Chrysalis meme (3) Rinnie_meme.jpg| Rinnie meme (1) Rinnie_Meme_(2).jpg| Rinnie meme (2) Rinnie_Meme_(3).jpg| Rinnie meme (3) Peashooter_meme.jpg| Peashooter meme Xi_meme_(1).jpg| Xi meme (1) Xi_meme_(2).jpg| Xi meme (2) George_W._Bush_meme_(1).jpg| George W. Bush meme (1) George_W._Bush_meme_(2).jpg| George W. Bush meme (2) George_W._Bush_meme_(3).png| George W. Bush meme (3) Asterix_&_Obelix_meme_(1).jpg| Asterix & Obelix meme (1) Asterix_&_Obelix_meme_(2).jpg| Asterix & Obelix meme (2) Asterix_&_Obelix_meme_(3).jpg| Asterix & Obelix meme (3) Taichi_&_Agumon_meme_(1).jpg| Taichi & Agumon meme (1) Taichi_&_Agumon_meme_(2).jpg| Taichi & Agumon meme (2) Taichi_&_Agumon_meme_(3).jpg| Taichi & Agumon meme (3) Ass_Kicker_meme.jpg| Ass Kicker meme Master_HiSing_meme.jpg| Master HiSing meme Medaka_Kurokami_meme_(1).jpg| Medaka Kurokami meme (1) Medaka_Kurokami_meme_(2).jpg| Medaka Kurokami meme (2) Erza_Scarlet_meme_(1).jpg| Erza Scarlet meme (1) Erza_Scarlet_meme_(2).jpg| Erza Scarlet meme (2) Erza_Scarlet_meme_(3).jpg| Erza Scarlet meme (3) Tai_Lung_meme_(1).jpg| Tai Lung meme (1) Tai_Lung_meme_(2).jpg| Tai Lung meme (2) Lord_Tirek_meme_(1).jpg| Lord Tirek meme (1) Lord_Tirek_meme_(2).jpg| Lord Tirek meme (2) Lord_Tirek_meme_(3).jpg| Lord Tirek meme (3) Lord_Tirek_meme_(4).jpg| Lord Tirek meme (4) 'Deconfirmed Fighters' 'Special Features' 'Former Canon Characters' Bush_&_Karrey.png| Bush & Kerry (JibJab.com - "This Land") Elphelt_Valentine.png| Elphelt Valentine (Guilty Gear X:rd -SIGN-) Iroha_GB.jpg| Iroha (Samurai Shodown VI) Mikasa_Ackerman.png| Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) Shaquille_O'Neal.jpg| Shaquille O'Neal (National Basketball Association) Snow_Shine.jpg| Snow Shine (DeviantART) The_Fonz2.jpg| The Fonz (Happy Days) Zoe_Hirashima2.png| Zoe Hirashima (What Gamers Are For) 'Anniversary Winners' '2019' All_Might.png| All Might (My Hero Academia) General_Grievous.png| General Grievous (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) Plague_Knight.png| Plague Knight (Shovel Knight) 'Pokémon Ballot Winners' '2018' Psyduck.png| Psyduck (Pokémon Red & Blue) KANTO Espeon.png| Espeon (Pokémon Gold & Silver) JOHTO Dusclops.png| Dusclops (Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire) HOENN Carnivine.png| Carnivine (Pokémon Diamond & Pearl) SINNOH Volcarona.png| Volcarona (Pokémon Black & White) UNOVA Diancie.png| Diancie (Pokémon X & Y) KALOS Primarina.png| Primarina (Pokémon Sun & Moon) ALOLA MissingNo.png| MissingNo (Pokémon Red & Blue) MISC. '2019' Golem.png| Golem (Pokémon Red & Blue) KANTO Magcargo.png| Magcargo (Pokémon Gold & Silver) JOHTO Pelipper.png| Pelipper (Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire) HOENN Darkrai.png| Darkrai (Pokémon Diamond & Pearl) SINNOH Golurk.png| Golurk (Pokémon Black & White) UNOVA Volcanion.png| Volcanion (Pokémon X & Y) KALOS Naganadel.png| Naganadel (Pokémon UltraSun & UltraMoon) ALOLA Shadow_Lugia.png| Shadow Lugia (Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness) MISC. '2020' Beedrill.png| Beedrill (Pokémon Red & Blue) KANTO Question_mark_(black_on_white).png| JOHTO winner Question_mark_(black_on_white).png| HOENN winner Question_mark_(black_on_white).png| SINNOH winner Question_mark_(black_on_white).png| UNOVA winner Question_mark_(black_on_white).png| KALOS winner Question_mark_(black_on_white).png| ALOLA winner Question_mark_(black_on_white).png| MISC. winner Question_mark_(black_on_white).png| Galar winner #1 Question_mark_(black_on_white).png| Galar winner #2 Question_mark_(black_on_white).png| Galar winner #3 'Month-Themed Special Features' 'October 2018 Special Poll Winners' Villians_Team.png| Villians Team (The King of Fighters XIV (Xanadu) & The King of Fighters '94 (Chang & Choi)) Morsayan.png| Morsayan (CD-I Fight Special) Goose-PNG-Photo.png| Goose (Real Life) 'Road to E3 2019 Special Features' Yukako_Yamagishi.png| Yukako Yamagishi (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) Partner_Eevee.png| Partner Eevee (Pokémon: Let's Go, Eevee!) Bo'_Rai_Cho.png| Bo' Rai Cho (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) Mustafa_Tonberry.png| Mustafa Tonberry (Super ARC Ultimate Showdown) Murakumo.png| Murakumo (Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus) Flying_Spaghetti_Monster.jpg| Flying Spaghetti Monster (Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster) Jiren.png| Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) 'August - September 2019 Special Features' Nitros_Oxide.png| Nitros Oxide (Crash Team Racing) Tape_Face.jpg| Tape Face (America's Got Talent) '"Halloween 2019" Special Features' Furret.png| Furret (Pokémon Gold & Silver) Hippopotamus.png| Hippopotamus (Real Life) Orochi_Iori.png| Orochi Iori (The King of Fighters '96) Ultima_Weapon.png| Ultima Weapon (Final Fantasy VI) 'January 2020 Special Features' oooo.png| Internet Moron (Internet) Pinkie_Pie_(Hello_Pinkie).png| Pinkie Pie (Hello Pinkie Pie) Category:Super ARC Ultimate Showdown Category:Playable Characters (Ultimate Showdown) Category:Starter Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Youtube Poop Category:Celebrity Category:Cult Category:Mystic Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Senran Kagura Category:DanMachi Category:Worldwide Cinema Category:JibJab Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:ARC Expanded Universe Category:Metal Slug Category:George of the Jungle Category:Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Category:Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Star Wars Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Krtek Category:Flatworld Category:Attack on Titan Category:The Simpsons Category:Digimon Adventure Category:My Hero Academia Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Alien vs. Predator Category:Alien Planet Category:Star Trek Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Noah's Island Category:YouTube Category:World of Warcraft Category:Watchmen Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Worldwide Sports Category:Pokémon Extreme Randomizer Nuzlocke Category:Happy Days Category:World Wrestling Entertainment Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fairy Tail Category:What Gamers Are For Category:The Frollo Show Category:Guilty Gear Category:Friday the 13th Category:Police Academy Category:Worldwide Music Category:Jurassic Park Category:Overwatch Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Der Untergang Category:Dumbo Category:Popeye the Sailor Category:Ice Age Category:Monster Musume Category:How the Grinch Stole Christmas Category:Shovel Knight Category:Pokémon Category:The King of Fighters Category:Achille12345 Category:Real Life Category:Special Feature